Mizuki
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: I made it people! The Date! that's all i'm saying


Mizuki

By Neko Hoshi

A/N: It got requested by some that read Caring (Kaidoxoc Oneshot). So I decided to do it and let people read the date. Enjoy!

* * *

Her brunette hair was put up nicely thanks to one of her friends at school doing it for her when they found out she had a date. Her pink lips were turned red again with the same lip gloss. Her usually tattered shirt that she wore in the shelter was replaced by a cameo shirt that had white lettering spelling out Army. Her skirt was a dark green that fell to her ankles.

She bit at her lip, looking around the park while her feet carried her around the area. She couldn't find him and it was now beginning to go dark with night.

"Where is he?" She asked herself in a mumble.

She continued her steady pace around the area as she sighed continuously. "Maybe he wasn't meaning it. Figures, I meet a cute guy and he does this."

She growled then groaned under her breath as she turned on her heel to head back home.

The only thing that greeted her was arms that were strong and warm.

"What makes you think I would stand someone up? My father taught me values and I won't ever stand up a girl." His soothing voice hit her ears as she looked up to see the bandana gone. His hair hung loosely on his head as strands were in his eyes.

She blinked, unable to conjure up words to speak.

"Tennis practice ran a little longer then normal that's all." He explained as he hugged her a little tighter to him.

Her face went red at the touch. Her face went brighter when his lips touched her cheek slowly.

After that, silence was shared behind them as they stood there.

"Um . . . Kaido w-where are we-we going?" She asked with a pause then stutters.

"The movies if that's fine. You can choose the movie." He said as he let go of her, grabbing a hold of her hand that had new dark-blue nail polish on it.

She nodded and followed after him with her skirt pressing against the front side of her.

She stayed silent the whole time while she listened to their footsteps on the sidewalk.

"Makoto, do you always volunteer at the shelter?" His question split the silent air as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"Yeah. I think they at least need someone to talk care of them, especially Miwa." She replied as she looked at the streetlights.

"Which one's Miwa?" He asked, a little confusion in his expression.

"The rottweiler that was brought in because she got hit." She explained as the light turned green and they continued their walk.

"Oh her. How is she?" He asked with concern.

"She's doing a lot better. She can stand up now. Every now and then she would try to walk but she would fall." She said as she looked ahead of them.

He laughed for a little but stopped. "Hopefully she gets better."

They stopped in front of the movie theater with the list of movies in front of them.

She looked at them repeatedly with none popping out as good. She should have asked her friends what movie to watch – even if they were chick flicks. "How about Live Free or Die Hard?"

He blinked, surprised. "You like action?"

She nodded as she smirked at his surprised expression on his face.

They paid for their tickets and food. While walking down the hall to the designated room, they snacked a little bit on the extra buttered popcorn.

All the while they walked down the hall, she had her arm in his. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutters with each time they would brush against each other.

They sat down in the back row along the wall when they got into the room. When they were comfortable, they heard music from the advertisement playing _Listen to the Rain _by Evanescence.

She felt her heart skip a beat when his hand brushed against her while grabbing some popcorn.

Then the lights dimmed with everything switching from the local advertisements to the advertisements of upcoming movies.

He reached for a couple pieces of popcorn when his hand grabbed hers. He looked away, blushing at the touch that just happened. He knew he was falling for the shy girl that volunteered at the animal shelter instead of doing regular things that a teen should be doing. He knew he loved everything that she did, even when she surprises him.

When the movie came on, she wasn't expecting it, so she jumped at the explosion.

He saw her reaction, looking at her, wishing she didn't get too scared of the explosions. He watched her some more, seeing her expression go from scared to excited. He felt his cheeks get heat in them from loving the way she loved at that moment.

By the middle of the movie, she was rooting for the villains to win when she knew pretty well that they always lose.

When he thought it was the middle of the movie, he did the old yawn and stretch trick, drawing her closer to him.

She blushed a bit as she felt her torso get closer to his by the old trick. She didn't mind it; she wanted to be closer to him.

By the credits were rolling across the screen, she felt her back pop from the stretch she did. She smiled at him as he looked down at her, his drink in his hands. She grabbed hers and the empty container that were once filled with popcorn. She threw that and her drink into the trash can that was outside the door.

"Did you like it?" He asked with his gaze softening on her.

"Yep!" She said loudly with a smile on her face.

They left the building and walked back to the park so he could take her home. That whole time their fingers were tangled while their hands held each other's.

At the gate for the park, she stopped and looked at him.

He stopped, seeing her stand there like there was something wrong. "Huh?"

"Kaido, maybe we shouldn't continue dating." She said, her voice low with despair.

"Why are you talking like that?" He asked.

"I don't think we should see either other because of school wise. You're from Seigaku while I'm from Fudoumine. If my classmates – the ones on the team – find out then I'll be torment and-"

He didn't let her continue. He pressed his lips fiercely onto her, feeling the soft lips touch his. He parted from her. "Don't say that. I don't care what those people think. I don't care if that rhythm runt doesn't like this relationship."

She continued to look at him, wanting that same intimate touch again but couldn't bring herself to get it back again.

"I want you by my side. I don't care about them, I only care about you. I want you to be there with me in the shelter with the animals." He continued as he looked down at her.

"I want the same thing but they won't understand. Especially Akira. I'm friends with him and he doesn't want me dating you, he hates and likes you as a friend. He won't understand." She countered. She bit her lip afterwards.

"Let him hate it. I'm going to cherish you." Kaido whispered before taking her lips onto his again.

"Mamushi has a girlfriend. That's a first." A taunting voice filled the summer air, making the two stop the kiss.

His hair was spiked with his eyes holding a taunting look.

"What the hell are you doing here Momo?" Kaido growled as he glared at his enemy.

"Taking a night stroll before I head home after having a Shrimp Cutlet burger." Momo said with a little smirk

Makoto watched as he walked closer to them, earning a louder growl from Kaido. She bit her lip, trying to think of anything to end the bickering with nothing coming to mind.

"How about you just continue that little stroll of yours and head on home? I think I heard your mother calling." Kaido hissed with the same hissing sound coming at the end.

"Nah, I rather torment you Mamushi. And I think she's pretty cute." Momo muttered as he leaned down to look at her.

"How about you just stop looking at her and-"

"Get the fuck away from me! Get home and leave us alone! I will always belong to Kaido and that's final!" She yelled, interrupting the boy she fell for.

"Wow. You got a feisty one. Fits you perfectly." Momo continued as if he didn't hear her.

She glared before forming a fist and hitting him in the chin. "I thought I told you to get home and leave us alone."

Momo blinked at the her, hearing her hiss as she glared down at him. "There's always tomorrow at morning tennis practice."

With that, he got up and left, rubbing his jaw from the punch. "Damn that hurt."

She smiled at hearing the comment before she turned to look up at Kaido.

"Come on, let's go. Its getting late and we got school tomorrow." He said before taking her waist and holding it.

They walked home like that, her glare focused on Momo as he walked the opposite direction from them. When they found her home, the porch light was on with a cat sitting in the window sill, looking at them.

"I had a fun night besides getting interrupted by what's his name." She said before she stopped on the deck.

"Same here," he turned his attention to the cat "is that the three-legged cat?"

"Yep that's Reiko." She replied with a smile as she fluttered her fingers against the glass.

The cat tried to get to it with its only front paw with no prevail. It let a yawn out before it curled up in a ball of multicolor fur.

"Well, I'll see you then." He said as he took a step back.

She smiled, grabbing his face and kissing his lips gently before adding to the passion with her arms going around his neck. She smiled at seeing his eyes widen at the act before she pulled away. "I guess so Kaido."

He handed her a slip of paper before holding her hand some more. "It's got my home and cell on it if you ever want to go out again sometime."

She nodded before squeezing his hand. "I will. Don't be surprise if I wake you up in the morning."

He laughed. "My phone isn't on in the morning because I'm usually running but I'll make an exception for you."

She smiled and turned away from him. "Kaido, about what I said. That was just my fears getting to me."

"So you'll be continuing with this relationship?"

"Yep. I'll talk to you later Kaido." She said before she opened the door.

"That's my last name. My first name's Kaoru." He corrected.

"Your first name means fragrance. That's funny if you act like a snake. Maybe you are a fragrance that will stay with me forever." She said before waving and closing the door. She rushed to the window, waking Reiko up and waved more.

He waved back and walked into the darkness for home himself. That was until he ran into Momo again and they argued about Makoto. That even continued into morning practice and they got yelled at by Tezuka, which earned them ten laps.

All the while he was doing the laps, ignoring all of Momo's words, he continued to think about her and the text he got in the morning.

Morning Viper. I 3 U

Kaido's Girl

And he enjoyed her calling him Viper while he thought of that beautiful full moon they shared together on their first date.


End file.
